Hunted
by Rocky181
Summary: Mr Crepsley is out for a nightly stroll. The night is then turned upside down when Murlough attacks him but the fight is ended fast when a slayer appears. What will happen when the hunter becomes the hunted. Rated T for language and some sexy content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! But any mistakes or changes to the storyline I do.**

A/N: Hello hello I have another one for you. Those pesky voice would not leave me alone. Don't worry I'm still working on "Second Chance". And no Second chance and Hunted will not be playing off one another. So if ya haven't read it no worries. Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 1

Crepsley's P.O.V

The year is 1999 much has changed since the years of my youth. People are always in a rush using their cars, their computers, their phones and all the rest of their technology. I let a sigh out as I watch the comings and going of people from the roof top of a church. The soft music of the hymns reach my ears. I am a religious man but I am no longer devoted to the religion of my parents. Yes now that I think about it I to have changed much since the days of my youth.

I close my eyes and take a deep relaxing breath as I enjoy the music. The hymn comes to a end and I open my eyes. "Peaceful" I said out loud to the warm night air as I stood. I look around at my surroundings to make sure I am not being watched. I walked to the edge of the roof and just take a step off. The ground was suddenly underneath my feet. My knees bend natural to absorb the shock. I stood up straight and fixed my jacket. I checked my watch 830pm the night was still young and I was already bored. "I will have some blood" I said to myself as I started walking down the street at a casual pace.

My casual stroll down the street brought me to a busy intersection where tons of people where walking. I took the corner and continues on my way as I was absorbed into the crowd. The people walked pass me or around me but not really take notice of me. And that was just how I would prefer it. No one to bother me, no one to worry over, just me myself and I. I kept walking taking a turn down a not so popular side street. I looked around myself making sure no one was anywhere near. Seeing I was alone I ducked into a dark alleyway using the shadows as a blanket to cover myself. I watched and waited.

I stayed there for 20 minutes till someone walked by. A woman. She was tall, very thin maybe to thin, blond and dressed for trouble. My mother always had a special kind of name for those type of woman. I saw she was alone. The clicking casual pace of her heels on the pavement told me she was in no rush. I seized the moment. I waited till she just passed the middle point of the alleyway entrance before I stepped out of the shadows. I inhaled till my lungs were filled with air and then swooped next to her shoulder exhaling not to far from her face. She stopped walking. Her knees buckled and started to fall to the ground. I looped my arm around her waist saving her from hitting the pavement and injuring herself. What kind of gentleman would I be if had? I sank down to the pavement kneeling on the hard surface bring her with me. I raise my sharp nail to the back of her neck and made a small scratch with a flick on my finger. I leaned over her place my mouth to her neck and began to drink. The woman made a soft seductive moan in her sleep that sent shivers through me. I only took a little just enough to satisfy me for a day or two. I laid her down when I was finish and positioned her in a manner that she would be comfortable in. I stood up and fixed myself and flitted to the roof tops where I could keep an eye on her till she woke up.

It did not take long for the woman to wake up. She sat up bring a hand to her head. She looked around and quickly got to her feet. Seeing that she was safe I also went on my way. I felt relief knowing the girl was ok and on her way, but also I felt energized from blood I had received from her. I began my walk again moving from roof top to roof top enjoying the buzz of my new rush of energy. My buzz was cut short when I felt a powerful force hit me in my left side. The force sent me into a wooden storage shed on another roof.

I open my eyes trying to figure out where I was. I had landed on a workbench that was now folded up in a V shape around me. I sat up but a sharp pain stabbed at every nerve in my back causing them to scream. I laid right back down waiting for the pain to subside. "Ah Crepsley what a pleasure to run into you" came a male voice from outside the structure. I noticed how he said my name instead of Crepsley he would say it Crap-s-ly. I sat up. A painful grunt left my lips. I looked at the spot where the voice was coming from and saw a man standing in the hole I had just made.

"Nothing to say Crepsley? No well what do you know anyway!" the man yelled,

"Hello Murlough" I finally said irritated.

* * *

**A/N(pt2): Well the first chapter is done? I modeled Murlough after the movie version of him. While I was watching the movie I always got a strange feeling that they met before so I based some of this story after that. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me your thoughts. I love to hear from yeah. so please review...review ..review :-)**


End file.
